


Semantics

by trascendenza



Category: Dead Like Me, Wonderfalls
Genre: 100 word drabble, Community: dlm_fanfiction, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the dlm_fanfiction <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dlm_fanfiction/16788.html">crossovers challenge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dlm_fanfiction [crossovers challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/dlm_fanfiction/16788.html).

"Surrender to destiny, my _ass_." She tossed back another kamikaze.

"Destiny eats people." George observed, sinking slowly onto the bar top.

"Bastard doesn't even have the decency to use a napkin," Jaye agreed.

"Fucker swallowed me whole." George twirled her empty shot glass around in front of her face.

"You're kidding? I thought _I_ was the main course."

George laughed. "You know what I found out when I died?" Both of them were too far gone to notice anything unusual about that question.

She leaned down as George raised a wobbly finger of wisdom.

"Destiny is an equal opportunity people-eater."


End file.
